familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gray County, Kansas
Gray County (county code GY) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 6,006. Its county seat and most populous city is Cimarron. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Gray County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.95%) is land and (or 0.05%) is water. Since 2001, Next Era Energy Resources has operated the largest wind farm in Kansas—170 turbines with a generating capacity of 110 megawatts—on a site near Montezuma. Adjacent counties * Finney County (north) * Hodgeman County (northeast) * Ford County (east) * Meade County (south) * Haskell County (west) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 5,904 people, 2,045 households, and 1,556 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 2,181 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.31% White, 0.46% Native American, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.10% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 5.42% from other races, and 1.46% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.81% of the population. There were 2,045 households out of which 42.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.70% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.90% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.31. In the county the population was spread out with 31.60% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,000, and the median income for a family was $45,299. Males had a median income of $31,519 versus $21,563 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,632. About 6.50% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.80% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Cimarron, 2,037 (county seat) * Montezuma, 961 * Copeland, 329 * Ingalls, 325 * Ensign, 206 Unincorporated places * Charleston * Haggard Townships Gray County is divided into seven townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Copeland || 15500 || || 540 || 2 (6) || 233 (90) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | East Hess || 19525 || || 372 || 1 (3) || 281 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Foote || 23675 || || 126 || 0 (1) || 310 (120) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Ingalls || 34250 || || 646 || 2 (5) || 349 (135) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Logan || 41900 || || 216 || 1 (2) || 309 (119) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Montezuma || 47900 || Montezuma || 1,625 || 3 (8) || 514 (198) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Gray County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Cimarron-Ensign USD 102 * Montezuma USD 371 * Copeland USD 476 * Ingalls USD 477 See also * Dry counties References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Gray County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract * Gray County Wind Farm the largest wind farm in Kansas ;Maps * Gray County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Gray County, Kansas Category:Established in 1881